Mystery food
by Crimson Solitude
Summary: And you thought Junko's cooking was bad.


This is my first Storm Hawks story, and it's a bit short, but I'm wanting to add stories. So, most Storm Hawks fics I might write will be one-shots, and maybe an occasional chaptered story if I feel like it. And to let you know, the majority of the stories will be about Stork (since he's the reason I'm watching the show-like some other people). I might even do a few stories about the raptors, since I didn't see many of those. I'll shut up now and see if this is any good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Storm Hawks.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It started out like any other day, yet there was an uneasiness aboard the Condor.

Piper was ignoring that fact, trying to concentrate on a map spread out before her on a table. But this was hard to do since Stork was muttering nearly nonstop about some kind of doom that would befall them today. And it was about Finn this time. Piper finally had enough, and glanced up from what she was doing.

"Really Stork, can't you find something else to talk about?"

Stork fell silent, before glancing over his shoulder, his eye twitching. "I'm just saying...if Finn's cooking lunch, we should all prepare for the worst." Stork focused his attention back to steering the ship, sighing. "We could all die a horribly slow death if his cooking is anything like Junko's."

"Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" Finn yelled from the ship's kitchen.

Stork put the ship on course, then slid over to Piper. He glanced over her shoulder at the map, before placing a piece of paper on it. "My will." Stork stated simply, before heading towards the kitchen.

Piper rolled her eyes and followed.

---

In the kitchen, Aerrow, Junko and Radarr were already seated at a table, each seeming to think different things.

Aerrow had a blank expression, as if he just wanted this to be over with.

Junko looked eager to try what Finn had cooked.

Radarr was at the edge of the table, posed to dart away from the area should the food be alive and wriggling. He still hadn't forgotten how Junko's cooking had latched itself onto his face.

Piper and Stork entered the room and sat down, just as Finn came in as well and set the food out in front of them.

Everyone had been unconsciously holding their breath, but had let it out upon seeing the food. It looked just like soup and some kind of meat dish.

Finn took their sighs as an offense. "Come on guys, what was that for? You thought I didn't know how to cook, right?"

Junko tried some of it, and he brightened. "Wow Finn, this is really good!"

Piper and Aerrow tried the food tentatively, since Junko's opinion of good food varied. But they were pleasantly surprised that the food was actually good. Even Radarr tried it, giving a small growl of approval. Stork was the only one who wasn't eating, eyeing the food suspiciously. He was trying to figure out how it could be hazardous to his health.

After the meal, everyone went back on deck.

There was a bit of a silence as Stork steered the Condor, but Piper eventually broke it.

"So Finn, where did you learn to cook like that?"

Finn smiled. "Oh, you know, I picked it up on our travels."

"What did you put in it? It was really good." Aerrow added.

Finn looked away, twiddling his thumbs. "Oh, I don't think you want to know."

"Why not?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Again, you really don't want to know...ever." Finn responded with a nervous laugh, backing away.

Within moments Finn ran off, pursued closely by Piper, Aerrow and Radarr. Junko stayed behind with Stork, and wondered what could have been wrong with the meal.

Stork laughed slightly. "Heh heh...I'm glad I didn't eat any of it." His eye twitched as a small smile appeared. "I could have died a very slow death by being poisoned, or contracted an un curable disease...that would have been...bad."

A shriek from somewhere in the ship signaled that Piper wasn't at all happy with Finn's cooking ingredients.

Stork changed the ship's course, thinking of heading to a terra with a doctor. _ 'Oh man...what if they have mind worms?' _ Stork gasped. _'What if I get them?!'_ He got the Condor to move a little faster.

"Hey, Stork?" Junko asked uncertainly.

"What?"

"What is this?"

Stork glanced over his shoulder, before staring in horror at what Junko was holding. A worm. Stork let out a horrified cry before keeling over in a dead faint. It was too much for the poor Merb to handle. Junko looked at the little worm. "I just found it on the ground."

---

In a corner of the ship, Finn was being punished, and told that he could only cook under close supervision.

Though Stork absolutely refused to touch anything Finn made, resorting to eat Piper's sandcakes from a air tight sealed jar to keep out worms.

------------------------------------------------------------------

And, the end. Review if you'd like. I'm curious as to how it turned out. I think I'll actually do a chapter story, because it may turn out better. But it'll probably be updated slowly because of school. And I do think that Junko will eat anything, especially after ep. 15.

So, until next time, thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
